A windsurfing board or sailboard is known in the prior art, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,444 to Daniels, incorporated herein by reference.
The prior art apparatus for connecting a sail to a sailboard includes a single hook that is inserted into a metal grommet in the sail. The use of a single hook caused a significant amount of stress in the sail, as the force was applied at a single point and over a small surface area. This required that the sail be reinforced to prevent damage from ripping or tearing. In addition, the use of a single hook makes it difficult to attach and remove the hook from the sail, partly because line from the sailboard often had to be re-threaded during rigging and de-rigging.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a connector for connecting a sail to a sailboard which reduces the stress in the sail and which is easy to attach and remove.